


The Hidden Place

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: On the run from Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione need to make sure they've found a safe place to spend the night.Oneshot/drabble





	The Hidden Place

The gang was hiding from Death Eaters. The risk was really real right now, and they'd have to be careful from now on. 

"You're sure we'll be okay?" Harry was saying. "You're sure no one will find us here?"

Hermione nodded, looking serious and determined. "I'm positive. I rent it out under a shell corporation."

"Yeah?" Ron looked impressed. 

"My mail goes to a PO box in the next town over," she continued. 

It was Harry's turn to look impressed too, and for good reason. 

"My neighbors think my name is Emily Goldfinch," Hermione said, and before either of her friends could say anything else she finished, "And my friends think my name is Hermione Granger."

"Yea--wait. What?"

Heh. Classic.


End file.
